Nymphs And Enchanters
by KyraKuran
Summary: Naida Citlali Bishop is a young witch who will face many hardships during her time at Hogwarts. Born to a pureblood and a Muggle-born, she must find what she stands for as she navigates the minefield of family, loyalty and romance. Stay tuned !


**To all of my lovely readers, I know my muse has been missing for a long while, but I'm trying to get back on my feet and I'm sorry it has taken this long. Things in my life are looking up but now I'm trying to find a way to get rid of writer's block, because that is a bitch in itself. I've been trying to come up with new ideas and all that Jam, it's come down to trying to figure out which fandom I want to write about. I know my track record with finishing stories is pretty shit, (Which I once more apologize about) but I'm thinking about trying to create a Harry Potter Fic because that was my first love and always be a special part of my life, but I want to do it right, so back to brainstorming I go! **

**I want to say thank you to the fans that keep coming back to me time after time, especially with my lack of finished stories. I promise some of those I'll get back to, but my muse is primarily on HP right now, so I'm going to focus more on this New story I'm writing. I've been thinking of Titles and all that Jazz, but I do have a pretty firm grasp on plot and character growth/development for the most part.**

* * *

On May 15th at 11:36 pm, Celeste Bishop-Black gave birth to her first and only daughter. Her and her husband were filled with joy when they looked down at their beautiful baby girl. Their home was in Salem Massachusetts, and they loved it there. They knew that there would be much celebration when they let their families know about their daughter's birth.

Celeste wondered if her sister Narcissa would visit them, though she honestly doubted it. She was pregnant with her own child, who Cissy and Lucius were planning on naming Draco if he was a boy. Considering her sister had married a Malfoy, she knew the odd were higher for a boy than a girl. Celeste looked up at her Husband Anthony and smiled lovingly at him, taking her mind off her family.

"Her name will be Naida Citlali Bishop." She said softly, gently brushing a knuckle over their daughter's cheek. She had kept most of her marriage a secret from her family. She had been a Black before she married Anthony, a proud pure-blood Slytherin witch. If her family knew they would have cast her out of the family and shunned her for the rest of their lives, like they had done to her poor cousin Sirius.

"I'm glad we came to an agreement on still honoring your family with her middle name. No offense, but I'm pretty sure my family would have thought it weird if we had gone with a name like your sister Andromeda." Tony said, a smirk forming as he gently pressed a kiss to his wife's forehead. He knew why they had compromised on her first name, especially if her family found out he was technically Muggle-born.

He did have a few witches in his family, but they were unfortunately, few and far in between. The most famous of his line was Bridget Bishop, who was tried and hung in the Salem Witch Trials of the 1690s. Lore has it that his family had adopted her name after she had become famous, but Bridget went through great lengths to cover up her family in fear that what happened to her could happen to her children. She didn't have to worry much though, as the next few generations, while they had magical abilities, they never let them show or honed them in fear of what happened to Bridget.

He had been the first one to change that though, as he as accepted into Ilivermorny School or Witchcraft and Wizardry. His house was Pukwedgie, and he had studied his rear off, wanting to be a healer. He graduated at the top of his class and then was accepted into St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries in 1978 to learn and hone his healing abilities. It was there that he saw Celeste Black, who had been escorting her cousin Sirius there for treatment of some sort. When they made eye contact there was nearly an explosion of magic that everyone in the hospital felt.

For whatever reason, those two had created a bond when their eyes met and it was love at first sight. Sirius jokingly called them mates, or imprints. Needless to say, as they learned more about each other, they fell more and more in love. Sirius had no qualms about his cousin finding love in the muggle-born, as one of his best friends and scion to the Potter family had fallen in love with one as well. He continued working at St. Mungo's and getting his mastery in healing, so he could open a place like that in America. in October of 1978, Celeste Black and Anthony Bishop were wed.

Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James and Lilly Potter as well as several others attended the wedding and had congratulated the couple. Sadly, most of the Black family hadn't been invited as his wife had been terrified of her family's reaction. Anthony knew they wouldn't take her being wed to him well and so he had agreed with his wife's decisions. Though even he had doubted that her family could protest their wedding as they were literal soulmates.

Anthony Bishop looked down lovingly at his wife and daughter and right then and there, decided that no matter what came their way, he would protect his family and give his daughter the best life possible.

"Naida Citlali Bishop, know that you are loved." He whispered, kissing his newborn daughter on the forehead before moving to pen a few letters. One went to Lupin, Sirius, The Potters, Narcissa, and Andromeda letting them know of his daughter's birth and welcome them to visit their family in America.


End file.
